Mario Kart 8
The next and most recent installment in the series, Mario Kart 8, was released for the Nintendo Wii U on 30th May 2014. In this game, Daisy is a default character for the second time since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Baby Daisy is also a default character, for her first time overall (she had to be unlocked in Mario Kart Wii). In this version of Mario Kart, bikes return, and Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit returns whenever Daisy rides a Bike and, in addition, whenever she rides an ATV, a new type of vehicle introduced to the series. To date, this Mario Kart seems to have given Daisy the most references out of all of them by far. Daisy is once again a Lightweight character in this game, alongside Peach and Yoshi. This game does not have any hidden stat bonuses, classifying Daisy as an all around character type in respect to her Lightweight class (Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi all have the same stats). Baby Daisy is no longer a Lightweight character, but now a Featherweight character, sharing the same stats with all other Featherweight characters, also making her all around in comparison to the characters of her class. -numerical stats (#.0 speed #.5 acceler.. etc) Baby Daisy lowest speed (individual point value numbers?) and weight whilst having the highest handling, mini-turbo and acceleration. Daisy herself has slightly better handling and acceleration than Mario and Luigi, in spite of her lower speed and weight. Daisy's rivals in Grand Prix mode are Peach and Waluigi. Courses The Daisy Cruiser , while not fully in the game as a playable course, can be seen in the background of Yoshi Circuit (GCN). Sweet Sweet Canyon While no courses in Mario Kart 8 have the word "Daisy" in them, many tracks in Mario Kart 8 have opted for generic "Character-less" names. As an example, instead of being called "Boo's Mansion" or "Luigi's Mansion", there is a course named "Twisted Mansion". More directly, a course that is essentially Peach and Daisy's course appears in this game under the name Sweet Sweet Canyon. For more information, please see Sweet Sweet Canyon. Neither Baby Daisy nor Daisy are the staff ghosts for this course in Time Trials. Instead, Baby Peach was selected to be the course's staff ghost. Royal Raceway Royal Raceway comes back from the N64. It belongs to Princess Peach, however the course has several references to Daisy as well. While this course does not have too many difficult obstacles, mushrooms can help racers gain a significant lead. At the beginning of the race, Daisy herself can be seen on a Women Racing Organization sponsor alongside Peach and Birdo. The Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie sponsor also appears on this course. Most prominently, this course is the first to initially features elegant hot hair balloons designed after Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Rosalina. Daisy's hot air balloon is yellow with orange parts above and underneath the balloon. Above the orange part ends with a very elegant white one. Her emblem but with her jewels colors is painted on it and there are a lot of more little emblems painted in orange on the yellow part. Baby Park Later on, in a DLC patch, Baby Park (GCN) would become a playable course in Mario Kart 8. It reuses previous assets from Royal Raceway, in particular the hot air balloons based on Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. Another unique attraction in the background of this course is a Merry-Go-Round attraction, with different coloured carriers. There is a blue, green, pink, and even an orange themed carrier. It is likely the orange carrier is a reference to Baby Daisy. Furthermore, the center of the Merry-Go-Round contains a small circle with a design that greatly resembles Daisy's emblem from Super Mario Strikers. (pictured left). Additionally, small cylindrical buildings in the shape of a baby bottle appears in the background of this course, where the Royal Patesserie logo is reused, featured on Baby Peach's baby bottle. Baby Daisy also has a baby bottle, as shown in the background of the course, which features a Princess ORANGE logo on top of it. It is a yellow baby bottle with orange steps leading up to it (pictured right). Many floral motifs appear throughout the course, including the blue and red portions of the track, the pipes above the track, and the pipes under the track, exposed through chain. Due to the nature of the Baby emblems, and how they resemble their adult counterpart's emblem with a flower-like border surrounding them, it is unclear whether some of these floral motifs are supposed to be referencing Baby Daisy or another Baby in particular. Regardless, the motifs found throughout the course can be found in the gallery directly below. 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png Baby Park.jpg|Daisy in Baby Park Ribbon Road In the background of Ribbon Road, there are many scattered toys across the floor of the room. There are also a few boxes containing games and toys. Of interest, some boxes contain 1/7th scale version of some of the karts in Mario Kart 8. The third box in the collection, No. 003, contains a 1/7th scale replica of the Biddybuggy. The box can be found on the floor near the gliding section just before the player enters the Peach's Castle themed section, where the biddybuggy presumably comes in separate pieces in a box of which a person can assemble. A picture of the finished product is shown on the side of the box, showing Baby Daisy next to a yellow biddybuggy with Baby Daisy's emblem on it. A large yellow biddybuggy, presumably built and the finished product from the box, can be seen on the waving ribbon portion of the track shortly before the described section above. Oddly enough, this one seems to belong to Daisy as the emblem depicts a singular flower, instead of the repeated flower characteristic of Baby Daisy's emblem. Super Bell Subway Super Bell Subway is a downloadable content course that surprisingly is chalk full of references to Daisy. Just to the right side of the starting line, a shop called FUN FLOWER appears. In addition to a selection of flowers on display, a small sign referencing Sweet Sweet Canyon ''can be seen in the back. Whether or not Daisy has an association with the FUN FLOWER shop is unclear. Later on in the course, players enter the subway's underground tunnel, and race alongside subways. Just before the exit of the tunnel, on the right hand side, one can see on the ceiling a shadow of Daisy riding a bike. The image of Daisy's shadow is the same as the image shown of Daisy on the loading screen. Shadows for Waluigi's icon and Peach's icon trail after Daisy's, however, outside of these three characters, no other shadow icons in this fashion appear on the course. (''See Gallery) Outside of references to Daisy, Super Bell Subway ''is a unique course in which it shows the locations of certain tracks and locations. Two particular elements show off these places: a map hung on the wall, and an outline of the subway's track-line. The map shows off many attractions, such as MUSHROOM BEACH. Of particular interest, the map says Princess ORANGE is located at C4 on the map. This most likely marks the map of Princess ORANGE's production building or headquarters, although it is unclear what it is definitively mapping in relation to Princess ORANGE. Unfortunately, the map proves difficult to read, and it does not appear Princess ORANGE can be found in the section C4. It is possible Princess ORANGE is located in C4, but that part of the map was cut out. The ''Super Bell Subway ''Rail Map is the second resource mentioned earlier which helps shed light on the location of some courses. Of interest, ''Sweet Sweet Canyon ''is supposedly close to ''Bone Dry Dunes. How could the two possibly be connected? Bone Dry Dunes Bone Dry Dunes is a desert track first appearing in Mario Kart 8. Throughout a large portion of the track, patterned fabric can be seen. There are three primary patterns: a pink one, a yellow one, and a dark blue one. Of interest, the pink capets appear to have a light blue oval shaped "jewel-like" shape repeated throughout. The yellow carpets have a faint lighter yellow circular shape that could possibly resemble a flower, with a darker, almost green colour in the center. Could this be an ever so faint Daisy's emblem? These two carpets could possibly be referencing Peach and Daisy's dresses, which would create a connection between Sweet Sweet Canyon ''and ''Bone Dry Dunes. Moo Moo Meadows (Wii) Daisy is the staff ghost for Moo Moo Meadows (Wii). Why is she the staff ghost? THEORY COMING! Music Park (3DS) It appears Baby Daisy was arbitrarily assigned as the staff ghost for Music Park (3DS), as no clear connections outside the many yellow musical instruments and various flowers throughout the course can be made to Baby Daisy in particular. Sponsors Sweet Sweet Canyon features an all new sponsor: Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie. This sponsor can be seen several times on Sweet Sweet Canyon. It can be also be seen in a lot of other circuits, too, such as Royal Raceway (N64), Toad Harbour, Super Bell Subway, Yoshi Circuit (GCN), Baby Park (GCN), on various menu's, billboards, and signs. Toad Harbour even shows off that Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie has its own shop established! The sponsor itself depicts a crown with three jewels in the shape of flowers, with two circular jewels on either ends. The colour of the jewels alternate between pink and light blue. Perhaps the most prominent sponsor of Daisy's is Princess ORANGE, which appears on a large number of courses throughout Mario Kart 8. Of note, Sweet Sweet Canyon ''reveals that Princess ORANGE can come in green bottles, which compromises the underwater section of that course. The sponsor itself showcases Daisy's emblem on top of an orange. A less frequent sponsor that shows up sometimes is WOMEN OF RACING ORGANIZATION, which can be seen in ''Royal Raceway (N64), alongside other sponsors bordering the crowd towards the beginning of the course. This new sponsor depicts represents Birdo, Peach and Daisy together, and it should be noted a second alternative one with the same text also appears on the same track, depicting Rosalina, Wendy, and Toadette. This sponsor also appears in Toad Harbor on some buildings but it only features Peach and Daisy. A new sponsor appears in the downloadable content for Mario Kart 8. In detail, Super Bell Subway ''features brand new sponsor images for ''Sweet Sweet Canyon and Princess ORANGE. The Sweet Sweet Canyon ''sponsor features Princess Peach on it, while the new Princess ORANGE sponsor appears on menu signs. Unfortunately, it is very small, but it is just a graphically edited version of the original Princess ORANGE logo, with an orange background. It can be seen on the menus in the Coconut Cafe area of ''Super Bell Subway ''. SweetSweet.png BottomLeft.png|Pay close attention to the bottom left corner. No old sponsors from previous entries return in Mario Kart 8. '''Other Features' The sponsor Princess ORANGE can be seen on a tower in the background of Toad Turnpike (N64): The game's loading screen features some of the character scrolling across the screen. Daisy is one of the twelve characters that will appear on the loading screen. Similarly to the previous installment of Mario Kart 7, Peach's Parasol returns as a selectable glider, which can change colours to an orange colour scheme for Daisy and Baby Daisy. A slightly new modification was given to Daisy's colour scheme, where a turquoise ring now surrounds the tip of the umbrella. The Flower Glider reappears in this game as a selectable glider. This time, however, the glider has received a renovation in which its petals are orange instead of white. A new kart in this game, the Biddybuggy, comes in select colours: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. Daisy and Baby Daisy's biddybuggy turns into the yellow colour when they are selected. Other characters receive the yellow colour when they are selected with the biddybuggy as well. A new bike for this game, the Sports Bike, comes in different designs. Daisy and Baby Daisy along with many other characters receive a Princess ORANGE design complete with the sponsor and an orange coat. Daisy's horn sound is totally unique, different from Peach's one, whereas Rosalina has the same as Peach's one. Daisy can be seen at the top of the cups of the DLCs 1 and 2: A new feature introduced in Mario Kart 8, stamps can be collected throughout the game. They can then be used on posts for Miiverse. Daisy and Baby Daisy, like other racers, have their own stamp. They can be obtained if you win a Time Trial race against the staff ghost of the circuit with the character you choose. The Daisy's giant cake stamp from the Sweet Sweet Canyon race can be won if you win the race in Time Trial mode too against the staff ghost of this circuit. StampBabyDaisySmoothMK8.jpg 108px-StampDaisySmoothMK8.jpg StampSweetSweetCanyonMK8.jpg In Grand Prix, only the original 4x4 grid of 16 characters have rivals, which always appear in the GP as the front-running characters, often coming in 1st,2nd, or 3rd place, regardless of the items and obstacles in the race. In Mario Kart 8, Daisy's two rivals are Peach and Waluigi. Daisy appears as a rival for Luigi and Wario. Gallery DaisyShadow.png GBAMarioCircuitMK85thTrailer.png PO.png MusicPark.jpg|Music Park's flower features could be the reason Baby Daisy was chosen as its staff ghost for Time Trials HAB.png Box.png Biddybuggy.png Trivia ☀ Daisy has a large amount of sponsors directed towards her (totaling to an amount that is more than even Princess Peach), some sponsoring her own name "Princess Daisy". This may suggest Daisy has wealth to her name. ☀ The Prancer vehicle has a small metallic flower emblem on the back of all Prancer karts. This resembles Daisy's floral gem on her crown: ☀ Several trucks and sailboats appear in Toad Harbor. While there are character specific designs for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach, it is evident none feature a Daisy themed design. ☀ Daisy's colouration for the Peach's Parasol now has a small turquoise ring surrounding the top, which the previous entry, Mario Kart 7, did not have. ☀ Daisy has a 50% chance of screaming, "Woah-ohhhh! Yeah!!" if she accelerates early on in the countdown to start a race. This may possibly be an error, as the clip that plays seems to be a very happy and positive reaction (It was first used in Mario Kart: Double Dash when Daisy would go through a cannon in DK Mountain or Rainbow Road), where 'burning out' is supposed to be a negative event. ☀ Daisy is known for having her mouth wide open for a large portion of the race, stirring up small-talk of "Psycho Daisy". ☀ Both Daisy and baby daisy's icons on the character selection screen were reused for badges in the Nintendo Badge Arcade for the Nintendo 3DS.Category:Mario Kart Category:Games Category:Baby Daisy Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart 8